


Puppy-dog Tails

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Or...dragons. They're close enough, at least in Sol's case(Or, the one where Sol is cute but refuses to admit it)
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Puppy-dog Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doreamu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decorative Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088581) by [doreamu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san). 



> A gift of a Solky fic for Doreamu, as promised!

“Can I ask what the ribbons are for?”

It took Ky far longer than he would have liked to realize that it was actually attached to something, a _tail_ of all things, which Ky was pretty sure Sol did not normally possess. The same could be said for the red scales, smoky horns, or impressive claws, the latter of which he got a very up close and personal look at as Sol turned around to face him.

Ky’s shock regarding his appearance must have shown on his face, based on the way he chuckled at the sight of him. “God, wish I had a camera. That was _priceless_. Good to know I can still surprise you, boy.”

“A-anyway-” He tried to shake off the moment of embarrassment, inwardly cringing at the little crack to his voice. “The ribbon?”

“Eh? Oh. Dizzy. She wanted to see mine.”

“Your…?”

Sol turned slightly, waving his blunt, scaly tail. “That isn’t the first thing you noticed? Maybe I knocked you into the ground too many times…”

In his defense, it was hard to process all of these new appendages all at once. And with his vantage point, Ky had mostly just seen the back of Sol’s jacket initially, which was nothing new for him. He realized, to his chagrin, that it was _all_ the man chose to wear in that form. Though mercifully, when he sent an uneasy glance downward, it seemed that the transformation maintained a sense of modesty on its own. At least it meant that Sol wouldn’t be flashing half the staff. Not that he imagined he’d care, anyway.

Once he got past the initial shock, he found himself almost admiring the other man’s appearance. The partial-nudity did do well to show off his impressive musculature, moreso that his already-skintight clothing did. There was still the instinct in the back of his mind to draw his sword at the sight of a Gear, but Ky had managed to at least quiet it down over the years.

“I’ve never gotten such a close look before. Is that your ‘real’ form?” In a strange way, it suited him. Perfectly matched to who Sol was. Not even just the familiar stature and clothing. It just felt like him, all the same. 

Sol tilted his head slightly. “Don’t you remember the fight with the Universal Will? I wasn’t exactly camera-shy.”

“That whole day is one big blur for me, honestly. I was on about four hours of sleep and five cups of coffee. Even without that, adrenaline can be a real kick in the head.”

“And somehow you managed to win a war at 16.” The condescending smirk was familiar, dragon or not. Just the sight of it used to send Ky into a furious rant, but he’d grown more patient over the years, and he knew it would have been exactly what Sol wanted, to get him all riled up.

“Well, I imagine I was a lot more...boisterous, as a child.” Even Ky knew that was a bit of an understatement. “And I can’t say that it was solely my doing. Everyone put forth their best efforts. Even you, Sol. We all did it together.”

The man gave an exaggerated gag. “Jeez, do you have to turn _everything_ into a passionate speech?”

Ky didn’t respond to that. He knew that however he answered, Sol would manage another snappy response. It was better to change the subject. Besides, even if Sol tried to get him on tangents, Ky was still very curious about his unusual form.

“So how do you manage to hide yourself? Shape-shifting magic is one thing, but you manage to hide yourself so thoroughly and consistently. How do you do it?”

Sol gave him a look like it was the dumbest question he’d ever asked. It offered Ky no more answers, at least until Sol reached up to tap against his forehead. “Y’think I wear that thing as a fashion statement? It makes my head itch.”

 _Oh._ The headband? Ky had wondered what it was for, but he’d just assumed it was one of Sol’s eccentricities. “A limiter? I see...”

“Now are you done asking questions? I really don’t wanna get stabbed when someone sees me here like this and thinks a Gear broke in.”

Ky absolutely could have gawked at him all day if given the opportunity. Obnoxious as he was, Sol was attractive in any form. But he knew that standing there for hours, watching the sun glimmer off of each of his scales probably wasn’t going to happen. He had work to do, as always, and Sol probably had somewhere to run off to so he could sulk and brood, or whatever he did in his free time when he wasn’t involved with himself, Dizzy, or Sin.

...Not that it meant he couldn’t slip in a last little bit of good-natured ribbing.

“Of course, of course. I won’t keep you. I was just a little curious. Nice to know more about you, but I never expected you’d be a dragon. Guess that explains a bit…”

He stiffened up at that, just barely, but Ky could notice it easy. “Whattaya mean?”

The king shrugged. “I haven’t encountered many dragons, but Kliff told me that they tend to be lazy and lethargic until you engage them directly. They’re not quite as intimidating, then. And they look cute when they’re asleep. I suppose that’s something you also have in common?”

It was easy to annoy Sol, but it was difficult to annoy him in just the right way, the way that actually got him to respond instead of storming off. It was rare for Ky to hit that perfect set of buttons, and it always filled him with a sense of glee, getting back at Sol for all his teasing over the years. Childish? Yes. Endlessly amusing? _Absolutely._

“I can still knock you on your ass, boy-scout. King or not.”

“Relax, I’m not looking to start a fight. I’m fully aware of what dragons are capable of, and I’d rather not have the staff deal with another demolished hallway. I’ve heard some absolute horror stories on what they’ve done to outpost camps.” He put on a look of mock surprise. “Oh my, I got distracted again, I’m sorry. You can go ahead and get back to what you were doing.”

Sol gave an indecipherable grumble. He began walking away, but Ky could see the way that his shoulders were stiffened. The man could handle all manner of insults hurled at him without batting an eye, but Ky knew that he absolutely despised being referred to as ‘cute.’ It felt like a childish thing to get worked up over, but even he couldn’t decipher all the intricacies of the mind of Sol Badguy. All he knew was that it worked.

“Although…”

“What?” Sol turned back around, and seeing his face made it incredibly obvious that he didn’t want Ky to think he was getting to him. It was delightful to witness.

“Just...correct me if I’m wrong, Sol, you’d know more about this than anyone-” He smiled innocently, “Kliff also told me that every dragon has a weak point. That’s how some groups were able to subdue them instead of having to kill them.” Ky chuckled at a memory. “One of his stories had the militia deal with a dragon by giving it _belly rubs._ Do you like belly rubs, Sol?”

The Gear immediately bared his teeth. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Aww, come now. You’re so cuddly in bed, I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

“Shut. It.” Sol looked genuinely concerned as he glanced around, probably hoping that there was no staff within earshot, in fear of his badass reputation being tarnished.

Ky made a dramatic show of tapping his chin and squinching his face in thought. “So no belly rubs? I’m slightly disappointed...” He reached out towards Sol. “What about behind the ears, then?”

“Don’t push it, boy-”

Despite his better judgement, Ky didn’t pull away, instead leaning in further to touch his fingers to a scaly head. He wiggled them slightly, feeling the soft warmth, and was rewarded with a brief, low sound, some kind of mix between a cat’s purr and a dog’s contented whine.

“Huh?” It was still a shock to hear. 

Somehow, Sol’s glowing red scales could go even redder. Was he...blushing?

Ky felt a grin spreading on his face. Sol immediately noticed it, and blanched. 

“Kiske, don’t you dare- !”

“Is someone a good dragon?” The king asked, scratching him behind the horns again. It was a little awkward with how rough the texture of scales was, plus the height difference between them. But he was rewarded with another purr-whine for his efforts. It only made his grin widen.

“Huh? Is it you? Are you a good dragon?” Sol was desperately trying to maintain his composure, but Ky could see the quavering line of his mouth trying not to bend into a smile, the sounds of the ribbons snapping in the air as his tail wagged back and forth. _“Comme tu est mignon, mon petit dragon, mon doudou-”_

Sol’s leg was practically kicking in place. Satisfied with the response, Ky gave a few more skritches before removing his hand. It took a few moments for the sensation to wear off. After that, Sol was immediately alert, scowling at him with disapproval.

“I’m gonna kill you for that.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Ky feigned an innocent smile. “Not my fault you’re cute.”

“Shut up.” The Gear’s horns twitched atop his head. 

The sight of it only made Ky’s smile turn into a smirk as he covered it with a hand. “You’re so cute.”

He growled. “I’m _not_ cute.”

Even with his best attempts to look intimidating, when Sol turned around and stormed out, Ky could see his tail still happily wagging behind him.

_“Cute…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Oh!! I almost forgot! This is my 100th GG fic!!
> 
> ...What is wrong with me


End file.
